I Love My Twin
by Hanabi Kaori
Summary: 'Memang sulit jika kau mencintai adik kembarmu sendiri' itulah yang dirasakan Riku terhadap adik kembarnya, Toushiro. Bagaimanakah akhir dari perasaannya? This is special fanfic for Fujoshi Independence Day! RikuHitsu. Shounen-ai. RnR pleas?


**Summary: **_'Memang sulit jika kau mencintai adik kembarmu sendiri' _itulah yang dirasakan Riku terhadap adik kembarnya, Toushiro. Bagaimanakah akhir dari perasaannya?

**This is special fanfic for Fujoshi Independence Day!**

**Warning:** AU. OOC. **Shonen-ai.** Crossover Pair.

**Don't like, Don't read**

**Rate:** T

**Genre:**

Romance**/** Friendship**/** Family

**Disclaimer:**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

**Fanfic:** © Hanabi Kaori **(**It's Me!**)**

**Main Pair:**

Riku** x **Hitsu

**Slight Pair:**

Hiru **x** Sena

Ichi **x **Hitsu

Ren **x **Ruki

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—**I Love My Twin—**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Ayo semangat!" teriak para gadis-gadis dari pinggir lapangan menyemangati anak-anak lelaki yang tengah bertanding sepak bola. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut <em>silver<em> menggiring bola di tengah lapangan menuju seorang pemuda berambut putih yang mirip dengannya.

"Toushiro!" seru pemuda berambut _silver_ yang bernama lengkap Riku Kaitani itu. Segera di-oper-nya bola itu pada pemuda mungil berambut putih yang memiliki nama lengkap Toushiro Hitsugaya. Dengan gerakan yang lincah, Toushiro melompat dan langsung menendang bola itu.

Bola hasil tendangan Toushiro melesat dengan keras menuju gawang lawan. Sang _kiper_ yang nampak bingung akhirnya tak bisa menghentikan bola itu. Dan peluit terciptanya _gol_' pun terdengar nyaring. Bersamaan dengan habisnya waktu permainan, tim mereka menjadi pemenang dalam pertandingan itu.

"Toushiro! Kita menang! _Gol_mu hebat sekali!" seru Riku seraya merangkul pemuda yang meski telah berusia 16 tahun itu, tapi tetap nampak bagaikan anak usia 12 tahun.

"Haha! Itu juga berkat operan darimu, Riku!" jawab Toushiro sambil tertawa senang. Riku Kaitani dan Toushiro Hitsugaya. Sepasang saudara kembar yang saat ini hidup dalam keluarga yang berbeda. Jika kalian bertanya-tanya bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Jawabannya hanya satu...

_**Broken Family**_

Ayah dan Ibu keduanya bercerai saat mereka masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 SD. Riku sang kakak, ikut tinggal bersama Ayahnya. Sedangkan Toushiro sang adik, tinggal bersama sang Ibu. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Kedua anak kembar ini kembali dipertemukan saat memasuki bangku SMA yang sama. walau kini marga mereka telah berbeda, sikap mereka tetaplah layaknya kakak-adik pada umumnya.

Meski kembar, mereka itu bukan kembar identik. Sehingga masih bisa dibedakan dengan mudah. Riku memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi, rambutnya berwarna _silver_, dan wajahnya yang terkesan cuek tapi keren.

Beda lagi dengan si kakak, tinggi tubuh Toushiro dibawah tubuh Riku. Rambutnya berwarna putih (terlihat sedikit _silver_, namun tipis). Dan wajahnya terkesan... uhm... imut-imut!~_*****__Author berubah jadi Fansgirl__*****_. Namun keduanya juga memiliki kesamaan, yaitu sepasang mata dengan iris berwarna _emerald_.

"Khukhukhu! Jangan senang dulu karena kemenangan kalian ini, _Kuso Gaki_! Belum tentu lawan kalian berikutnya selemah mereka!" teriak Hiruma —_sensei mereka— _sambil menembakkan Ak-47 yang entah didapatnya dari mana?

_Sensei _ yang satu ini bernama lengkap Yoichi Hiruma. Dia adalah guru magang yang bertugas sebagai pelatih ekskul sepak bola. Cara ia melatih muridnya, seperti para tentara yang sedang latihan militer saja... bahkan ia mendapat julukan _'Akuma Sensei'_ dari anak-anak lain. Dia selalu membawa senjata api kemanapun ia pergi. Yang **'herannya'**! kok satpam sekolah ini bisa ngasih izin begitu saja sih?

Ternyata melalui _interview_ dengan sang satpam yang bernama Sosuke Aizen. Didapatlah info bahwa sang satpam telah diancam oleh Hiruma-_sensei_, kalau nggak dikasih izin, dia bakal ditembak mati! Satpam yang masih punya tanggungan 5 orang anak itupun jelas mengizinkannya begitu saja. Sungguh **ter-la-lu-!**

"Ta—tapi, _Sensei_... kita kan baru saja menang... besok kita libur latihan dulu, ya...?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah yang diikat tinggi layaknya nanas bernama Renji Abarai. Hiruma-_sensei_ langsung mengeluarkan hawa _akuma_, sambil tersenyum mengerikan dengan menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang runcing. Semua murid bergidik ngeri. _'Renji, tamatlah riwayatmu...' _pikir semua orang.

"Khukhukhu... kau mau libur latihan kan, Nanas merah sialan?" tanya Hiruma-_sensei_.

"Ukh... ti—tidak jadi _Sensei_... saya hanya bercanda..." jawab Renji takut-takut.

"Oohh... tidak apa. Kalau kau mau libur, aku bisa membantumu," ujar Hiruma-_sensei_ dengan senyum yang...**MANIS?**

"Sungguh, _Sensei_?" tanya Renji dengan mata berbinar. _'Ternyata selama ini aku salah menduga soal Hiruma-sensei... berarti besok bisa kencan dengan Rukia!' _pikir Renji dalam hati.

"Iya. Caranya..." ucapan Hiruma-_sensei_ terpotong.

"Caranya, _Sensei_?" tanya Renji penuh harap.

"**Akan kukirim kau ke Rumah Sakit terdekat Nanas Merah Sialan! Khukhukhu!"** jawab Hiruma-_sensei_ pada akhirnya sambil menyiapkan Ak-47 miliknya, dan mulai menembaki Renji dengan brutal.

"Ukh... Toushiro, sebaiknya kita menghindar dulu deh..." saran Riku. Toushiro hanya mengangguk cepat, menyetujui saran Riku. Akhirnya demi keselamatan diri masing-masing, tak ada seorangpun yang menolong Renji.

Setelah puas 'menyiksa' Renji, Hiruma-_sensei _mendengus sebelum akhirnya berjalan menghampiri seorang pemuda berambut coklat. Nama pemuda itu Sena Kobayakawa, menurut desas-desus... Hiruma-_sensei_ menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Sena. Padahal sifat pemuda berambut coklat yang merupakan pelari tercepat di tim itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifat Hiruma-_sensei_.

"Hei, _Kuso Chibi_. Tadi kau terkena benturan, kan? Yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hiruma-_sensei _begitu tiba di hadapan Sena.

"Uhm... iya _Sensei_.. saya tidak apa.." jawab Sena ragu-ragu.

"Coba kulihat..." Hiruma-_sensei_ mengangkat lengan baju Sena hingga memperlihat kan bekas yang sedikit membiru bekas benturan saat pertandingan tadi. "Hm... lumayan juga..."

"_Se—Sensei_..."

"Hn..?"

"Semuanya... sedang memperhatikan kita..." dan benar saja, saat Hiruma-_sensei_ menengok, bisa dilihatnya semua orang menatap mereka dengan berbagai tampang. Ada yang _sweatdrop, jawdrop_, cengo, _shock_, _horror_, dan lain-lain~

"Kalian... **APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT, HAH?**" amuk Hiruma-_sensei_ sambil menembaki semua orang di sana tanpa ampun. _Oh my_... sepertinya kita tetap tak boleh melupakan julukannya sebagai _'Akuma Sensei'_.

Sementara itu Renji...

"Kumohon teman-teman... sampaikan pada Rukia, aku mencintainya... terus kalau aku punya hutang pada kalian, biarpun hanya 1 perak... tolong dianggap lunas saja ya..." ucap Renji lebay dengan air mata berlinang. Karena ia pikir, ajalnya sudah dekat.

"Dasar Renji, salah sendiri sih..." komen Riku sambil geleng-geleng pasrah. "Iyakan, Toushi—Eh? Mana Toushiro?" bingung Riku karena yang dimaksud tidak ada. Lalu matanya menangkap sosok Toushiro yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan orang lain. Dahinya berkerut saat tahu dengan siapa Toushiro berbincang saat ini.

Ichigo Kurosaki, sang kakak kelas yang belakangan ini sedang mencoba PDKT pada Toushiro. Oh, kenapa dahi Riku berkerut saat tahu Toushiro bersama Ichigo? Mungkin aneh kedengarannya... tapi, sejujurnya Riku menyukai adik kembarnya sendiri. Suka? Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah cinta.

Dan kini, Ia merasa cemburu. Cemburu? Saat melihat adik kembarmu sendiri didekati oleh orang lain? Yah... setidaknya itulah yang Riku rasakan. Perasaan ini salah. Riku juga tahu akan hal itu. Walau kini marga mereka sudah berbeda, mereka tetap terikat oleh hubungan darah. Dan yang bisa Riku lakukan hanya memendam perasaan ini. Semua orang pasti juga akan merasakan hal yang sama dengan Riku, jika memiliki adik kembar yang berwajah _'Uke'_.

"Hei, Toushiro. Jangan menghilang tiba-tiba, aku kaget tahu!" ucap Riku seraya menghampiri Toushiro dan Ichigo. "Ah, dan halo, Kurosaki-_senpai_," tambahnya dengan nada tak suka.

"Hmm. Halo juga, Kaitani," balas Ichigo datar.

"Uh... _gomen_, Riku! Bukan maksudku meninggalkanmu seperti itu.." jawab Toushiro sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah.

"Iya, iya..." Riku mengacak rambut putih Toushiro.

"Kalian akrab sekali ya," ucap Ichigo. Sepertinya pemuda berambut orange ini sedikit iri. Hubungan nyata Riku dan Toushiro sebagai saudara kembar memang dirahasiakan. Teman-teman mereka hanya tahu kalau mereka itu adalah sahabat, yang secara kebetulan memiliki banyak kesamaan fisik.

"Tentu saja! Iya kan, Toushiro?" Riku merangkul Toushiro dengan santai sepertinya pemuda berambut _silver_ ini sengaja mau membuat Ichigo cemburu.

"Riku, kau apa-apaan sih!" Toushiro melepas rangkulan Riku secara paksa dengan wajah yang sedikit _blushing_. Hingga membuatnya tambah manis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa hari minggu ini, Toushiro!" ujar Ichigo yang kemudian melambaikan tangannya sebelum melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Apa maksudnya dengan _'Sampai jumpa hari minggu ini'_, Toushiro?" tanya Riku pada Toushiro.

"Oohh.. itu.." nampak semu merah menghiasi wajah manis Toushiro. Pemuda mungil itu sibuk memainkan kedua telunjuknya. "Kurosaki-_senpai _mengajakku kencan..."

_**1...**_

_**2...**_

_**3...**_

_**4...**_

_**5..**_

"**WHAT? **Kepala _orange_ itu mengajakmu kencan?" histeris Riku yang butuh waktu lima detik untuk mentelaah kata-kata Toushiro. Dengan kepala tertunduk dan semu merah cerah di wajahnya, Toushiro mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku juga kaget... tapi kuterima saja..." jawab Toushiro pelan. Dalam hati, Riku sudah mencak-mencak tak jelas menahan emosinya. Berani juga si Ichigo, mengajak Toushiro kencan.

"Lalu kenapa kau terima?" sang adik hanya diam entah kenapa. "Toushiro?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, _Nii-san_!" jawab Toushiro pada akhirnya sambil melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Riku yang berdiri mematung. Kalau Toushiro sudah memanggilnya _'Nii-san'_ itu berarti sang adik kembarnya ini sudah tak mau diganggu.

**.**

**—_Minggunya_—**

**.**

Riku berdiri tegap di depan cermin kamarnya, pamuda berambut _silver_ ini bangun sangat pagi hari ini meskipun ini hari minggu. Senyum licik menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sedikit Ia bergumam, "Sudah saatnya..."

Oh ya, kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya mau apa Riku? Atau mungkin sudah ada yang tahu jawabannya? Riku mengendap-endap di balik sebuah tembok. Mengawasi sebuah rumah bercat hijau. Ya, Riku akan 'membuntuti' kencan Toushiro dan Ichigo.

_Why?_ Mungkin karena ia terlalu sayang**(**_Baca: Cinta_**)** pada adiknya itu. Tak berapa lama, terlihat Ichigo mendekati rumah bercat hijau itu untuk menjemput Toushiro.

Kedua pasangan itu nampak bahagia. Mereka mengunjungi bioskop, toko buku, taman kota, dan berbagai tempat lainnya. Dan jelas membuat Riku tambah emosi melihat kemesraan mereka. Hatinya sakit... ia benar-benar cemburu. Perasaannya untuk Toushiro memang sangatlah besar.

Riku mencengkram bagian dadanya. _'Perasaan ini menyakitkan...'_ batinnya. Kemudian Ia tersadar, Ichigo dan Toushiro menuju daerah pinggiran taman yang sangat sepi. Matanya menyipit menyadari hal itu. "Mau apa kepala _orange_ itu...?"

"Hah... kau capek Toushiro? Kita istirahat di sini dulu ya!" ucap Ichigo. Mereka berdua duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Hening... itulah yang Toushiro rasakan. Pemandangan taman yang sepertinya masih alami ini mengingatkannya pada tempat ia dan Riku sering bermain dulu.

Saling kejar-kejaran, tertawa riang, terkadang mencari kumbang ataupun kelinci. Lamunannya lenyap saat dirasakan seseorang menyentuh tangannya. Ichigo menggenggam tangan Toushiro sambil mengamati wajah pemuda manis itu. "Hei, Toushiro..."

"Ya, _Senpai_?"

"Kau... jadilah pacarku.."

Toushiro diam. Ia ragu untuk menjawab. Ichigo memang baik, apa lagi Ia sangat populer. Tapi sayang... Toushiro sebenarnya tak punya perasaan apapun pada Ichigo. Ia sudah mencintai orang lain. Ia mencintai seseorang berambut _silver _yang memiliki sepasang mata _emerald_. Orang yang amat dekat dengannya.

_**Ia mencintai Riku, kakak kembarnya sendiri...**_

"Maaf, _Senpai_... aku... tidak bisa.." mendengar itu, pegangan Ichigo pada tangannya berubah menjadi sebuah cengkraman.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" Terlihat pandangan Ichigo yang marah.

"_Senpai_..." panggil Toushiro takut-takut.

"Aku mencintaimu Toushiro... jadilah milikku..." cengkraman itu semakin keras. Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Toushiro. Sedang karena takut, Toushiro menutup matanya erat-erat. Hingga...

_**BRUAK!**_

Toushiro membuka matanya saat Ia mendengar suara yang begitu keras. Dilihatnya Riku berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan yang masih terkepal erat, dan Ichigo yang terjungkal cukup keras. Nampaknya Riku baru saja menonjok Ichigo.

"Berani sekali kau menyentuh Toushiro, Brengsek!" amuknya. Jangan salah, tenaga Riku itu cukup kuat lho!

"Ri—Riku..." panggil Toushiro kaget. Riku berbalik, menarik tangan Toushiro, dan mereka pun segera pergi dari tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haahh.. Ri—Riku...?" panggil Toushiro dengan nafas tersengal karena sejak tadi ia berusaha mengimbangi lari Riku yang sangat cepat. Mereka kini sudah berada jauh dari tempat sebelumnya.

"..." Riku tetap diam sambil memunggungi Toushiro. Meski begitu, pegangan tangannya tak melonggar, dan justru bertambah erat.

"Riku maaf... kau marah—!" Toushiro tak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya saat Riku secara mendadak menarik tubuh mungilnya. Riku mendekap tubuh Toushiro erat... seakan takut kehilangan.

"Aku tidak marah padamu... hanya saja aku kesal pada si Brengsek itu..." bisik Riku. Mereka terdiam. Untungnya tempat itu amat sepi. "Toushiro... aku.. _aishiteru._.." bisik Riku lagi. Bisa Ia rasakan tubuh dalam dekapannya terlonjak kaget.

Toushiro melepas dirinya dari pelukan Riku secara paksa. "Tidak! ini salah! Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku, Riku!" teriak Toushiro.

"Kenapa..?" tanya Riku lirih.

"Kita... kita ini saudara kembar! Kita terikat oleh hubungan darah! Karena itu... ki—kita..." Toushiro menjawab sambil mulai menitikkan air mata. Ia sendiri tak tahu... kenapa Ia menangis? Bukankah yang Ia katakan itu benar?

"Toushiro..." Riku kembali menarik tubuh yang bergetar itu dalam pelukannya. Riku tahu... ia tahu semua yang dikatakan Toushiro itu benar. Perasaannya itu salah, dan seharusnya tidak pernah ada... "Aku mencintaimu Toushiro... sejak dulu... saat orangtua kita bercerai dan kita harus berpisah... aku sangat menderita... aku begitu bahagia karena akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi..."

"..." tak ada respon dari Toushiro.

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu meski bagimu aku hanyalah seorang kakak..." pelukan itu mengerat. Riku membenamkan wajahnya pada surai-surai putih rambut Toushiro. Menghisap aroma musim dingin yang selalu menempel pada diri Toushiro.

"Riku..."

"Hm..."

"Aku juga... mencintaimu..." seketika mata Riku terbelalak. Dilepaskannya pelukan pada tubuh Toushiro, dan dipandangnnya mata _emerald_ itu dalam-dalam. Dua pasang mata _emerald_ yang sama indahnya saling memandang. Apakah perasaannya terjawab?

"Toushiro kau.. maksudmu..?"

"Sejak dulu... aku juga menyukai Riku... tapi karena kau itu kakakku.. aku memendam semuanya..." jelas Toushiro dengan wajah merah. Sungguh... mengakui perasaannya sendiri seperti ini sungguh hal yag sulit. Riku tersenyum. Senyuman bahagia. Ia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Dimajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Toushiro.

"Boleh kucium?" tanya Riku masih dengan senyum bahagia. Toushiro hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah. Dan berikutnya, sepasang bibir itu menyatu lembut. Membiarkan kedua orang ini tahu akan perasaan pasangannya. Perasaan yang terus mereka pendam... kini meleleh bersama hati mereka yang semakin menghangat.

* * *

><p>—<strong>OWARI—<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake:<strong>_

"Hei, Toushiro..." panggil Riku, kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Hm?" tanya Toushiro.

"Karena marga kita sekarang sudah berbeda..." ucap Riku menggantung.

"Iya. Kenpa?" tanya Toushiro penasaran.

"Berarti suatu hari nanti kita bisa menikah dong," jawab Riku pada akhirnya, jawaban itu langsung membuat Toushiro berhenti melangkah dan berwajah bagai tomat.

"**EHK?"**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Hana; Hola!~ _Happy Fujoshi Independence Day, Minna-san!~_ nggak disangka Hana bakal bikin _Crossover Pair_ kayak gini. Dan lagi... maaf bila mengecewakan... apalagi Hana ngumpulinnya amat sangat telat... (_ _!)

Sebelumnya maaf banget kalau banyak typo, EYD yang salah, Alur kecepetan atau nggak jelas! Yang pasti, Hana juga manusia biasa yang bisa salah! Jangan lupa tinggalkan **REVIEW** ya!

* * *

><p><em>'Only stupid Author competing to beat fellow pair ...<em>

_fic made with the __**heart**__ ... not by __**hatred**__ ...'_

_By_

_**Hanabi Kaori**_


End file.
